30 different ways
by mochidaddy
Summary: Serie de drabbles/viñetas/lo que sea adaptado a Shouto y Toru. 01: Comienzo; o Shouto es curioso y Toru no tiene problema en enseñarle. [Shouto/Toru; rating puede variar.]
1. Comienzo

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academy y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, no mía. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Crack del bonito.

* * *

 **30 DIFFERENT WAYS  
**

 **01: COMIENZO  
**

* * *

—Así, mira.

Era cierto que el mundo había cambiado: aquellos momentos sacados de la ficción se habían vuelto cotidianos, y lo que antes era normal ahora era la anomalía. Cosas como manos extras o gente volando dejaron de ser parte de la ficción, pero aún existían cosas que no ocurrían todos los días.

Pensó que era un sueño de alguna manera: sólo en ellos podía sentir un tacto tan verdadero, lúcido, y sin embargo por más que intentara esforzarse no podía encontrar las líneas que separaban un cuerpo del fondo que era el paisaje frente a él. Miraba y miraba, como si en algún momento un pincel imaginario empezara a rellenar las figuras de color y estuviera junto a él, frente a sus ojos.

Lo que era el tacto entre parejas (entre personas, vaya) ya era raro para Shouto, jamás acostumbrado a ver a sus progenitores siquiera simulando que eran un matrimonio, y para Toru el tacto era no raro, sino cuidadoso. Era algo dictado el poder acercarse y rozar la piel con alguien sin que los dedos terminasen donde no era, instrucciones que debían seguirse al pie de la letra.

Las falanges invisibles lo guiaron, sintió dedos espectrales presionar su brazos, deslizándose como un escalofrío por la piel bajo la mirada siempre impasible de Shouto, hasta que sintió como se entrelazan a los suyos como si se tratara de dos trozos de estambre.

El mundo había cambiado, sí, pero muchos pensarían que aquello se sentiría como el contacto con un fantasma: frio, casi inhumano; pero es todo lo contrario porque la mano de Toru es quizás tan cálida como la lluvia en el verano.

—¿Ves? Ya sabes dónde está mi mano —la agitó un poco para que Shouto viera mejor, y notó que sí, su mano siempre está un tanto debajo del final de su falda, donde debería ser la mitad del muslo—. Eso sí, ten cuidado a la hora de tomarla ¿okey? ¡No pienses que podrás aprovecharte!

Shouto no es alguien que fuera capaz de eso aún si quisiera y Toru sabe que eso no irá a cambiar, así como no es alguien que se ría a lágrima viva. Pero así como una sonrisa aparece casi imperceptible en su siempre serio rostro, líneas empiezan a formarse donde, quiere creer, está Toru.

* * *

 **n. de la autora:** es navidad. Y Petta cumple su palabra en navidad.

Si, chiquitines, primer chap en esta serie de se supone son 30 prompts, adaptadas a mis pequeños bebés en el fandom. Es raro como el infierno per hey, el mundo de BNHA es raro como el infierno y lo amamos, ¿no es así? :,3 así que si desean darle una oportunidad, bienvenidos sean cx

con cariño,  
petta.


	2. Acusación

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academy y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, no mía. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Crack del bonito.

* * *

 **30 DIFFERENT WAYS**

 **02: ACUSACIÓN**

* * *

Las pijamadas pueden ser una cosa peligrosa y eso era algo que Toru tenía bastante bien asimilado. No por las bromas pesadas que pudieran tener consecuencias igual de malas, una mala compañía o el hecho de que alguien pudiera pasarse de listillo y usara su Quirk de manera indebida, no; las pijamadas eran peligrosas por una sencilla razón.

—¡Te gusta Bakugou!

Bastante irónico asustarse por cosas como esta cuando ya habías combatido villanos.

Realmente no había nada que temer, es decir, si no te gustaba intentabas pelear para explicarte y al final todo terminaba entre risas, y de cualquier manera las muchachas eran bastante buenas; dudaba bastante que gente como Yaoyorozu o Uraraka fueran por ahí contando lo que había pasado en casa de Mina.

Inclusive se llegaba a reír, porque vamos, que imaginarse a alguien como Mina enamorada de Bakugou era sencillamente hilarante, y con la imaginación que Toru se cargaba faltó poco para enserio imaginarse una cita entre ambos.

No había nada que temer.

—¿Y a ti, Toru, te gusta alguien?

Menuda suerte que su poder evitase que las chicas pudieran ver el súbito cambio en sus expresiones, dignas de esa película americana que siempre se referenciara con una música igual de parodiable. Menuda jodida suerte.

—Por el momento no —mintió tan naturalmente como pudo. Pero así como ella conocía a las chicas estas la conocían a ella.

—Y una mierda —habló Mina, acercándose con un gesto fiero hacía Toru—. Yo sé quién te gusta~

No, pensó. Era imposible que alguien ahí supiera quien le gustaba, que a ella… ¡No! Era Mina de quién estaban hablando, no podía saberlo porque… a todas luces, era absurdo. Cualquiera que se pusiera a pensarlo no dudaría en descartar esa idea porque no tenía sentido. A veces, no tenía sentido ni para ella que esa persona le gustara.

Pero si algo le enseñó las películas de Sandra Bullock era que el amor tenía de todo menos sentido.

—A ti te gusta… ¡Tokoyami!

Es como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo, puede respirar tranquila y sin que ellas puedan saberlo suelta un suspiro aliviado. Después de todo, su secreto está a salvo.

—No, Mina-chan —la voz de rana de Tsuyu suena más a la música de una película de terror barata a oídos de Toru—. A ella le gusta Todoroki.

—¡Claro que no! ¡A mi no me gusta Todoroki!

Mentira.

Si había algo que no se debía hacer cuando te acusaban de que te gustaba alguien, lo menos que debías hacer era empezar a negarlo como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Era la ley tácita de que por más que te negaras, más lo afirmaras.

—No te preocupes, Toru —la voz de Kyoka era demasiado inofensiva para que fuera algo bueno, y Toru tuvo que reprimir el impulso de saltarle encima—. Estoy segura de que te mantendrá bien caliente.

Las pijamadas podían ser una cosa peligrosa, no tanto por las acusaciones que se hacían, sino por los comentarios que se decían después.

* * *

 **n. de la a.:** creyeron que verían lo último de mi por acá, ¿no?

Finalmente terminé el semestre, y sólo puedo agradecerles a todos los que dieron apoyo siguiendo esta cosa. thankies :,3


End file.
